Return to me
by little-orange-book
Summary: Set after season 2: He had got what he wanted, so why did this not please him? after all these years does he regret it and if so, how will he fix it? SebXCiel
1. Chapter 1

Return to me

(Set after season 2) Chapter 1

Ciel pov

Its funny how we've both changed, isn't it…

You were my rock, my protection, my constant companion, and the one person I knew would always be there when the others either left me or died.

I used to think of you as a cat, ironic I know since you love- or did love them, you're not the same anymore. But yes, you were a cat, elegant, graceful, and powerful. How intelligent yet mischievous you were with the games you played, the arrogance and deadliness you possessed yet was hidden away behind your beauty.

I enjoyed it, the connection we had. I could always see emotion in your fiery eyes, normally amusement as you enjoyed teasing me when ever you found an opening to do so. And after all we had been through; I had started to believe that despite you were with me due to our contract, that you had come to like me. Perhaps… more than that, I hoped you would come to love me they way I do you.

Yes that's right. It's pathetic of me, hardly the behaviour of an earl, let alone someone of the Phantomhive name, to fall for the charms of a demon who knows nothing of emotions apart from hunger and hatred.

So I was glad, when I woke up reborn as a demon, red eyes and all. I was happy because I wouldn't have to die; we would be able to be together for as long as possible.

But the moment I opened my eyes, that Sebastian was lost, and in his place was empty shell of my butler. You wouldn't look me in the eyes for the first few years, even now; you can't look at me for long. I know you wish for my death, dream of it maybe, but you can't kill me. You're not allowed to. You would have let me starve to death if I hadn't ordered you to teach me the basics of demon skills.

You remain silent most of the time, no more games; you don't plot anything, your nothing but a trapped bird.

That's how I see you now. A bird placed in my cage, longing for freedom, no longer singing.

It hurts. I swear, if you keep looking at me with dead eyes, I'm going to lose my mind. I'd give anything to have the old you back, but he's been gone for so long…. My heart is running out of hope that you will return and my patience to wait for you is running out of time. I can't live like this, not forever.

I've many times heard the saying,' if you love something, let it go; if it comes back you are loved in return'

That's what you want right… for me to let you go?

But if I do open the cage, and let you fly…would you come back to life…back to me?

They stood by a river, somewhere unknown. Ciel was looking at his reflection thinking, sneaking glances at his reluctant companion, who looked on with dull eye, seemingly blocking him and the world away.

Not looking away from the clear depths of the water, Ciel finally spoke up.

"Sebastian, tell me what you want? What do you wish for?"

Not even batting an eyelash he spoke in a monotone as he said "Nothing that can be given, my lord"

Ciel sighed "Will you not even tell me, perhaps change your tone…anything?"

"….."

Turning around to look at the pale face of his demon he lost it.

"God damn it Sebastian! What is wrong with you? Where is the demon I used to know? The one who was there to help me when my life turned to shit, that arrogant bastard who even became someone important to me….where the fuck is he?"

He watched as Sebastian's eyes narrowed but he remained silent.

"I order you… tell me what it is you want"

Sebastian bowed slightly, looking at the ground as he growled out "Yes, my lord" Standing up straight he looked Ciel in the eye's, allowing him to see his own eyes glowing with the ferocity of his rage. "I want my freedom. I have no desire to serve a brat for the rest of my days. I did what you wanted in exchange for your soul, but what do I end up with? A lost meal, wasted time and effort on my part and my life chained to you. I want to be rid of you, permanently!"

"I see" Ciel whispered. Facing away he looked back towards the flowing water, not wanting the pain on his face to be shown as he let out a shaky breath "I don't think you know what you mean to me…" Clearing his throat he spoke in a loud voice "What ever hate you hold towards me for my fate, you can't blame me for it… If I could have I would have given you my soul. You deserved it for all that you did. I did not ask nor wish for this life! Secondly…" He turned and walked till he was standing right in front of Sebastian, then removed his eye patch, "since you wish it so much…so be it. Sebastian, I order you, break this contract at once! We agreed you would serve me to gain my soul, which is no longer possible, making our contract null and void. So I order you once more, break it and claim your freedom." He shouted in a loud voice full of authority.

Sebastian's eyes seemed to widen slightly, but it must have been a trick of the mind as in an instant he was replaced as Sebastian once again showed the insulting blank face as he bowed to the ground, hand over his heart, "Yes, my lord"

Pain suddenly shot through his body, but more so in his eyes, which he closed in effort to block it out. His hands griped his hair and pulled as he tried his best to not make a sound.

His body shuddered and he gasped for breath when it finished.

When he opened his eyes…Sebastian was gone…

It was only then, now that Ciel realised just how alone he was, that he let himself fall to his knees, and cry for the first time since he was a child.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ….

Sebastian sat in the carriage, ignoring the whiny voice of the young lady beside him, who he was currently under contract with, lost in his own mind.

It was strange

This…empty feeling?

Much so like a pain in his chest

As hard and sharp as the hunger that constantly surged through his body, yet could never be relieved or even dulled, despite how much he ate.

And oh, how he had had his fill. After his Boccha- his ex-master had him break the contract he had fled and never looked back. He got what he had wanted in that moment, why would he stick around? Besides he was starving. It had of course been years since he had last had a meal. So in the first two years of his new found freedom he gorged himself on souls. Devouring as many as he could, till there was no longer even an ache inside.

It was around then, having satisfied his apatite that he could think clearly once more.

What was he going to do now? He had no plans. No goals. No master. It was odd though, admittedly, having all this spare time. No household to clean, no one to look after…

A flash back of Ceil shouting at him came to mind. He could clearly see the image in his head of their last conversation. It was the first time he had truly seen the boy act in such away, speaking freely and not withholding the emotions of how hurt and angry he felt. Of course there had been times when the young mast- the young earl had been close, but that was when things normally got out of hand. And never, had it been directed at him.

He knew it was his fault, he hadn't wanted to act the way he did. It just, couldn't be helped. If he was still here, perhaps he would have let him explain, let things go back to the way they used to act together. But he wasn't.

Even if he tried to put it to the back of his mind, he couldn't but think back to his time at the Phantomhive manor. In all honesty, he had enjoyed being there. There was often never a dull moment, and he had a master who had been a great deal of interest. But when ever he thought about him, that pain would course through his body, then again it was constantly there no matter what, but never did it hurt so much as it did when he was thinking about the Earl.

He had taken on a few short term contracts since then, in the hopes of a distraction, but they had meant nothing to him. In fact, he could hardly contain himself from ripping their heads off and being done with it all. It was then that he realised, he…._missed_… Ceil.

It would be a lie if he said he had never cared for the boy, and he hated lies. In truth that was partly reason as to why he had acted so cold when he had been turned into a demon. It had caused him to…feel…things. After all, how dare this boy cause him to feel the likes of which that belonged to the weak humans? However, deep inside he couldn't help but wonder…how was he doing? Was he surviving okay? Was he in trouble?

He looked out the window of the carriage, staring up at the sky as it began to turn dark, the colour reminding him of a pair of familiar blue eyes.

He had searched for him once he realised he needed- no, wanted the boy by his side, spent two years looking for him in fact. Yet he couldn't find a trace nor sent of him. Then, just when he thought he had discovered a lead, he was summoned.

"Sebastian! Are you listening to me? Look at me this instant"

"Yes mistress?" He turned his gaze to his companion, and current contract-e for almost a year now, Lady Jane. She was like most of the souls who called for him, only wanting power and money, truly boring. The tone of her voice was indeed irritating as well, many times he had imagined ripping her voice box out, if only to give his poor ears a break. But no matter, her contract was nearing the very end. It was possible it would finish tonight even.

Once again her shrill voice nearly broke his eardrums as she began prattling on. "The man father picked me to marry is unacceptable. He is nether rich, or attractive. Therefore tonight it is the upper most importance that I find someone acceptable tonight at this party. After all, only the best people are to be invited to this event."

"Very well, and what is it my mistress wishes for to happen this night?"

Lady Jane smiled. "I find only one man worthy to be my husband. He will be here tonight, and I intend to see to it that he will be mine. After all, how could I marry someone else once I am tainted? You will help me shall I need it"

Placing a hand over his heart, Sebastian bowed his head. "Yes, my mistress"

Noticing the carriage had stopped he got out and held a hand for his mistress to take. "We are here my lady"

Getting out, Lady Jane looked up at the building before her, huge and extravagant as it was also expected to be on the inside. Smiling she looked to her butler, "Come Sebastian. I can't leave my man waiting now, can I?"

He gave no response, instead he followed silently behind.

The inside, just as it had been predicted, was just as spectacular as the outside was. The room in which the party was to be held had been decorated lavishly and was nothing short of awe inspiring. . A table at the far end of the room was full of the best food and drink and music filled the air. Truly it was like walking into a dream. The guests were also a sight to behold, everyone dressed in the finest of suites and beautiful dresses made of silk

Sebastian did not care for it, but he watched his mistress out the corner of his eye as she fawned at the sight of it. This is the life she had wanted, and he had provided it, as asked in the contract. Only one thing was missing, her apparent 'dream guy'.

His Lady walked around, looking for her, unfortunate in his opinion, target. It had been almost half an hour until she had finally stopped, looking at the opposite side of the room. "There he is, there's the Duke, but…who is he talking to?" She asked eyes wide open as she stared at the one accompanying the Duke.

Sebastian turned to look at the direction she was referring to and froze. If he was not one hell of a butler, perhaps his eyes would also have been as large the mistresses. But there was no deigning it.

That hair…

That smirk…

Sapphire blue eyes turned and met eyes the colour of red wine.

Yes, there was indeed no mistaking that face, even if it had changed over the five years apart he knew who it was.

_I found you…Ciel_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ciel wondered around the room, talking to a few of the other guests, blending in as his role, just as his master had asked of him when accompanying him to these types of events. While on the outside he was smiling and nodding along to what ever the man in front of him was currently discussing, on the inside he was sighing. He really had hoped, wished even, that the need for him to be in such places died along with his human self. Apparently not, it seemed he would suffer in both lives. Pity

Suddenly he could feel his right eye tingle as his master called him through their contract. Excusing himself, he bowed slighting before making his way over to the Duke, picking up a glass of champagne form a waiter as he walked by. Placing it into his masters hand, he lightly placed a hand on his shoulder as he made a show of greeting him as many people watched the two ,'close friends', interact, "My dear duke, there you are, isn't tonight splendid? You out did your self. Trying to impress me, perhaps…" before speaking in a low tone that only the two of them could hear, "What is your wish, my master?"

The Duke laughed, "Come now, Earl, it isn't nice to tease. Especially, if perhaps there is some truth to what you say." Then in a just as quite tone, he spoke as he directed Ciel to face the source of his discomfort. "That blasted stalker, of a woman is here. She simple does not understand that I have no wish to marry such a lady as her self. Keep her distracted and away from me for the rest of the night, is that understood" "Yes, my master"

Looking towards his target for the night he noticed that she was not alone. Instead, by her side, staring intently at him was the red eyes of Sebastian. Surprise flooded him; he had not expected to see him ever again. Old emotions tried to reach up inside of him, but he hastily shoved them aside. He had a job to do. His masters orders came first, although, perhaps…. He could say a few words to him. With that in mind he returned his gaze to the lady, who was now looking at him in a way he was familiar with, in fact, she reminded him of a certain red reaper.

Lady Jane couldn't help but gaze at the vision of beauty before her.

The man walking towards her was incredible, even more so than the Duke. His hair was an ash-grey that almost had a blue tint under the light. His skin was pale, but not so that you would think him ill, from what she could tell, he was taller than her yet shorter than her butler. But what really caught her most was the single eye on show. Such a rich and ever so lovely shade of sapphire blue, it was a shame the other was hidden by an eye patch, but it seemed to add to his charm rather than take away. Without removing her gaze from him she inclined her head towards her butler. "Sebastian, change of plans. I want him."

"Very well" Sebastian felt something rise in him as he looked at the young man in the place of the boy he remembered so well. He was certainly more beautiful now than he had been before, and even then he had been a sight to behold. Gone was the pain he felt in Ciel's absence, instead now a strange warmth was crawling around inside him, making him want to remove everyone and everything till only the two of them was left alone. However he couldn't refuse his mistress, yet he felt the wish to. He wanted to say something but was cut of by the voice of the young demon who had reached them at last. He no longer had to look so far down to meet his gaze as he was now just a head shorter.

Ciel gave the woman a once over. She was average height, and fairly pretty, with brunette hair pinned into a simple yet elegant style that showed off her big, hazel coloured eyes. Then he looked at the demon that had never completely left his thoughts. He gave him his old smirk, before getting back into character, and flashing a charming smile to the both of them.

"Sebastian, my how long it's been, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this? And please tell me who this delightful looking woman is" He said looking directly into her eyes as he said his last sentence, causing her to blush lightly.

He watched as she briefly turned to face Sebastian, anger in her eyes. "Sebastian, why didn't you tell me you knew this man!?" She frowned as she spoke harshly, before it turned into a sweet smile as she looked back towards the new comer. "I am Lady Jane, nice to meet you" Ciel laughed good naturedly, "Well, I suppose it has been a few years since we last met. But first-"he bowed as he gentle took hold of the lady's hand and placed a soft kiss on top, " –allow me to introduce myself, I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and _My Lady (_he gave a teasing look to Sebastian) if I may be so bold, You are most certainly the most beautiful human, I have seen this night"

Sebastian fought back a glare, 'what the hell is Ciel doing? Why is he interested in _her!_ And why…why is he still wearing that eye patch?'

"Oh my, you do flatter me" Lady Jane's face was now a bright red, as she tried to hold back the smile that would have covered her whole face.

"Perhaps, you would like for me to…_entertain_, you _personally_, this night, my fair lady?" Ciel couldn't help but smirk as he watched her face turn an even darker shade as she slowly nodded.' Perfect'

"Might, I borrow my old companion for a second mistress?" Sebastian asked as he forced himself to keep an even tone. It seemed she was still in a daze, so he quickly took the chance to grab hold of Ciel's arm and pull him over to a near by wall.

Eyes glowing red, Sebastian hissed, "What the hell do think your doing?"

Ciel frowned. "Well, finally talking to me? But never mind that, please accept my apologies. You claimed you had never wanted to see me again, yet here I am. I assure you though; I am merely doing as my master asks of me, as you can see- "He lifted up his eye patch to reveal a contract mark much different to the one that previously been there,"-I must obey his every command, after all, I am one hell of an Earl." He smiled as he looked at the disbelief on the older demons face.

Sebastian couldn't believe it, Ceil; his Ceil was contracted, technically owned by some one other than him. Not only that, he was making him touch that filth of a human he called his mistress. It didn't even matter that by letting this happen, his own contract would come to an end, he didn't like it one bit and that pain came back in his chest.

"I really need to be getting on, the sooner I'm done I will return to my masters side and you will get your meal back" Then with that he could only watch as Ciel whisked his mistress away out the ball room in search of a guest room, or so he guessed.

It wasn't until hours later, when only a few groups of people remained, that Sebastian felt his mark single that the contract was complete. He slowly made his way towards the room that his mistress was currently in, taking his time as that feeling inside him was trying to tear him apart with the thought of what had just happened between the two. Did Ciel ever feel like this back when he had been the one in to, occupy a woman when needed? He didn't have time to dwell on it as he came to a stop when he heard Ciel's voice along with another's around the corner just outside the room. Without trying to be detected, he did his best to peer around and see what was going on, as he now could see just who else was standing there.

The Duke stood in front Ciel, arms folded across his chest, a look of distain on his face.

"When I ordered you to distract her, I did not have this in mind. What the hell do you think you were doing?" He asked, venom dripping in his words.

Ciel closed his one eye, placed a hand on his heart and bowed in apology. "I can assure you my master; this was the quickest way to keeping her out of sight. Plus I killed two birds with one stone, I can promise you, she will no longer seek for your hand in marriage."

The Duke scoffed, "Enough of your comments, you know why I despise of that certain method, yet you continue to do it. When we return home you can trust that I will see to it that you're punished. Now come along, its time we left."

"Yes master"

Sebastian's eye burned a dark and bloody red as he glared at the Duke as he walked by, 'that bastard, I swear…if he hurts so much as a hair on his head' He would deal with later though, now he would concentrate on what he really wanted.

He waited till Ciel followed after his master, as soon as he was close by, he gently placed his hand on his shoulder, "It seems my contract is complete and I shall be having some free time. Now that I finally found you, I don't plan on leaving you alone much longer. I will make sure the two of us are together again" He smirked, as he began to caress and lightly rub Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel just shrugged him off. He walked further ahead till he reached the door and looked back to face those red eyes. He spoke sounding as if he was bored, "Now why on earth would I want that? Besides, it was your decision to go, so why would I take you back? "Then he walked off, he didn't bother wait for an answer. Perhaps, five years ago he would have stayed to hear the rest, demanding answers, but he had changed during that time, what could Sebastian possible offer him that he couldn't get now?

….Nothing

Sebastian chuckled to himself. 'Still as stubborn as ever' he thought. 'Don't worry; I will get you back, but first…. He had a meal waiting in the other room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Having returned the Duke to his manor, he was swiftly readied for bed. It was much too late for the master to begin 'disciplining' his servant. After all, master does love to drag it out some days.

So it wasn't until the next morning, that they could be found in the study, where everything was quite except for the harsh sound of skin hitting skin.

Ciel was knelt on the floor, his head bowed down as he took the hits from his master, leaving marks on his normally beautiful face, that were starting to turn red and swell slightly.

An injury as small and weak as this could easily heal within a matter of moments; however the master liked to see the marks he made. Marks of his _possession_, it was also a reminder of who put them there for others to see.

As the Duke stood, arm raised as if to continue his assault, panting for breath due to his excursion, he couldn't help but admire his servant. Even though, he couldn't see his expression due to his hair covering his face as he looked at the ground, he knew that a smirk would be teasing those lips, which once again refused to make a sound. Not even when he had repeatedly struck him with his cane, which had been tossed to the other side of the room once he desired the feel of his contractor's skin beneath his hand.

But he would never go too far in his punishment, for he feared the idea of his precious demon coming to hate him. Couldn't stand it even, not when he wanted the opposite…

Slowly lowering his hand as he stepped forward, till only a matter of inches was left between the two, and ran his hand through Ciel's hair.

Softly, gentle, almost like a sweet caress. It was as if they hadn't just been harsh and cruel only seconds ago.

The Duke lowered himself onto one knee, using his free hand to tilt Ciel's face to look at him, and then brushed back some of the hair that was covering the one blue eye visible, before finally stopping at his cheek. Using his thumb he began to gently rub the redness there, as if to soothe the stinging of the previous treatment.

"You know Ciel, the kind of behaviour you displayed last night, greatly angers me. You should know by now that no one is to see you in that kind of situation apart from myself. It disgusts me to think of anyone bar me touching you." He couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body at the idea. "Now, it's time you make it up to me. I think you know what I want you to do next"

The smirk, still on Ceils face took a more devious appearance, "Is that an order, master?" He asked as his voice took on a more sultry tone, as he slowly began to close the distance between them, stopping only just before lips met.

The Duke growled, clearly not in the mood for the game Ciel was trying to play. "Ciel, I order you to-"

'KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK'

"M'lord? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to speak with you"

The Duke sighed as he pulled away, cursing under his breath at the disturbance. He stood up and brushed off any unseen dirt on his clothes, before shouting for who ever it was to come in and hurry up.

One of the maids walked in before closing the door and bowing, trying not to look at Ciel's place on the floor, least she be caught and punished herself.

"M'lord, it's about the new butler. He arrived this morning as requested, but it seems he…lacks the proper training sir. He has already made a mess of the kitchen. How do want us to handle this, shall I send for him?" She asked, hoping it would allow her to leave as soon as possible, as the Duke was now looking very annoyed with the information, and he could be quite fearsome when angry.

The Duke shook his head. "No there will be no need. Tell him to stay in the kitchen until I send someone for him." Waving a hand he dismissed her. Only when she had left did he turn to Ciel, still in his place on the floor.

"Ciel, stand"

Doing as he asked, Ciel gracefully rose to stand back on his feet, hands held behind his back, as he awaited the order he was sure to come next.

"Ciel, you are the best butler I have here, I expect you to shape our new employee into some one of our standards. Anything goes wrong due to him, both of you will suffer the consequences. Am I clear?"

Ciel's eye closed as he gave a big (fake) grin. "Crystal clear"

Then in the blink of an eye he was no longer in the room, as if he had never been there in the first place.

Reaching the kitchen in no time at all, Ciel walked in only to stare in wonder at how on earth someone could make such a mess.

Food stains covered the walls and counters, while the floor was covered in flour. Pots and pans lay scattered around the room. The stove was on fire! Why had no one put it out?!

Quickly he turned the stove off before grabbing a near by pot filled with water and pouring it over the small flames that were still going, stopping them once and for all.

He hadn't seen a mess this bad since… since he had Bard as cook, back at his old mansion…

Moving those thoughts aside, it would do no good to a trip down memory lane now; he was greeted by the same maid from moments ago, leading the new butler towards him.

"Mr Phantomhive, I guess you were sent for training?"

"Who else?" He asked, looking at her as if she was stupid for thinking otherwise.

"Then I shall take my leave, there is work to be done."

Ciel once more examined the war zone that was the kitchen before turning to face he new staff member.

He closed his eye as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I'm surprised you could even pull this off. This place is a total wreck. I know you received proper training."

"Of course, only from the best master I have had the privilege to sever under."

"Well then do you really think he would approve of this state?" He gritted out, trying, for the sake of his appearance as head butler to remain calm, as he opened his eye to glare at the being in front of him.

A devilish smirk was his answer. "Well by the looks of his face I would say he is beyond displeased. But then again, I always did enjoy that certain look upon his face, if only for the briefest moments."

"I'm surprised you remember how he looks if you cant remember how to do your job"

"Oh but you see, its been so long since I did simple jobs like this, while on the other hand, if I wish to see that particular masters face, all I need to do is close my eyes"

Ciel could feel a vain in his forehead about to burst as his anger, and slight embarrassment although he refused to acknowledge it, started to rise fast. However before he could say anything the other continued to talk, that same smirk, much like his own, plastered on their face.

"How rude of me, I have yet to introduce myself." He held his hand out to Ciel for him to take, but when he made no move to do so he simple bowed instead. Humour flickering in his eyes. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I will be working with you from today. I hope the two of us get to work very closely~ together."

Screw appearances. Ciel was about ready to kill the demon in front of him. The only question was, what to use for a weapon…..


End file.
